Mario Mario (Video Game)
Mario Mario is a game for the APIM Hanabi, made by APIM Group, Inc. It described as a "non-serious retelling" and is inspired by Sonic Origins for the SEGA Wii. Story Gameplay Characters The Playable Ones *Mario Mario - The titular hero. He's a fat plumber that saves princesses, no matter how reckless it can be. *Luigi Mario - Mario's more sane brother. This lanky dude is also greedy and a bit of a coward. *Navy the Blue Toad - One of the dudes Toadsworth the Old Toad sent to accompany the Marios. He's the smart alec. *Ocher the Yellow Toad - The other dude that was sent to accompany Mario, and Navy's best friend. He's the dumb alec. Friends and Other NPCs Like That *Princess Peach of the Mushrooms - Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and kidnapped by Demon Guy Bowser Koopa. She will reward her hero greatly (if you know what I mean). *The Toads - A weird human/fungus hybrid that serves as the population of the Mushroom Kingdom. Demon Guy Bowser Koopa kidnapped a lot of them, along with the princess. *Toadsworth the Old Toad - An old guy that also aids Mario on his quests, selling various items for coins. *Toad the Normal Toad - One of the Toads who didn't got kidnapped. His items are free, but should be won at minigames. *The Yoshis - Dragon/dinosaur/horse hybrids that eat enemies with their lizard tongue. They are a great help, so why dump them in a pit for a higher jump? *Toad-Shy Guy - A Toad in a Shy Guy's robe, gives Mario tips for a high price. *The Blue Hedgehog - A weird-looking guy that challenges Mario into a race. Beating him and you get a rare item! *The Two-Tailed Fox - Aids the Blue Hedgehog in a few races. Usually, that's considered cheating, but no one cares anyway. *Queen Elise of the Shadows - Her Shadowfolk betrayed her and went to Demon Guy Bowser Koopa. Retrieve them all or you'll be shipped with someone you don't like. Yes, her highness ships a lot. *Aerundt - A dragon being that likes eagles. You bet he can help you if you save them all. *The Eagles - You can ride on these regal beasts. You need to complete a level with each of them (there are like five different colored Eagles in each world). *Pickles - A pickle that resembles Luigi Mario. A bit. He's his #1 fan. Dem Villains *Demon Guy Bowser Koopa - This turtle/ox hybrid, able to breathe fire, doesn't like to be called a dragon. He's the big bad and likes to get in bed with Peach. *Demon Kid Bowser Koopa Jr. Bowser's obnoxious son. He constantly turns Toads into bricks and feed them to Chained Chomps. Hazardous Enemies *Goomba - These mushrooms are actually chestnuts. They betrayed the Toads the very day Peach got kidnapped. *Koopa Troopa - These cowards hide in their sturdy shell when they get stomped. They'll never be a man. *Chained Chomp - This... thing, can chomp down everything! ...except for steel and wood. His pole and chain happened to be made of those materials. *The Chair - This is the most dangerous enemy mankind can encounter. It stares into anyone... it makes everyone crazy... *Cramfiction - This animate paperwork contains badly-made fanfictions. Cramfictions force anyone to read them. It'll hurt your eyes. **Cramcharacter - A subspecies of the Cramfiction. It releases rejected fan characters that hurt everyone in two ways. Worlds Grass World Desert World Sea World City World Forest World Ice World Sky World Demon World Warp(ed) World BONUS World Trivia Category:Origiverse Category:Arend's Articles Category:Mario Games